My Revolution Stories
by SecretEyes
Summary: Here's a collection of Revolution fanfics I've done based off from the TV show.
1. General To The Rescue

Revolution: General To The Rescue

Characters: Miles, Bass, Charlie, Militia, Nora?, Rachel?

Summary: Set in S1. What if Charlie was captured and tortured by the Militia without Bass' knowledge? Will he find out and stop it in time? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Barlie

Marlie (Miles/Charlie; family)

* * *

General Sebastian Monroe was in his room at the Monroe headquarters. He was seated at his desk writing in a brown book, hand gun on his desk on the right.

Sebastian looked up when one of his men walked in with an envelope.

"A letter for you, sir."

Monroe took it.

"Thank you."

He watched the guy leave and close the doors, before he opened the letter. And as soon as he saw the first few words, he knew it was from Miles. And this is what it read:

Bass,

You know I wouldn't be writing to you if it wasn't urgent. I know after everything, we both will do anything for family. Bass, Charlie is missing. We've been looking for her for days. I can only guess that she was taken by Militia. If our friendship means anything, help me find Charlie. When you find her, bring her safely back home to me.

Sincerely,

Miles,

Bass set it down on his desk in thought. He knew Miles was right. Miles was always right. And Miles would always be family to Bass, whether they were related or not. They had saved one another several times in the past. Bass had saved Miles when Miles had been hurt twice, and Miles had saved Bass from himself. Miles was all Bass had now. Sure, he was General of the Militia, but that didn't count. Not when Miles wasn't there to share it all with him. He and Miles would do anything for one another, so Bass knew he had to do this for Miles.

Bass headed out of his room to see if she was there without his knowledge.

Monroe would never admit it out loud, but he did care about Charlie. She was a part of Miles and Rachel's family and he cared about both Rachel and Miles. Even if he hadn't shown it to Rachel since the blackout.

As he walked down halls, he looked through the little window in each door in each prison room that held a few people. Some were rebels that were being held there, but others were Militia soldiers that had had to be dealt with as soon as possible, they would get out of his hands. It was his responsibility to keep everyone in line now, because Miles was no longer a part of the Militia. He hadn't been a part of the Militia for about five years now. It was hard for Bass though, because everything was on his shoulders. He missed what carefree life he once had, but he felt that he couldn't leave the Militia or everything would collapse. That's why he stayed. Not only that; he stayed because Miles had made the Militia. If it wasn't for him, the Militia wouldn't exist in the first place. Decides, everything Bass did, he did for Miles.

He stopped at the torture room where he had once had Nora tortured for information about the whereabouts of where Miles was located at. But now Nora wasn't there, because Nora was with Miles and as happy and healthy as she could be with him. Now he saw that Charlie had taken Nora's place in that room and she wasn't looking too good at all.

General Monroe opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind himself. And as he closed it, the three Militia soldiers, one that included Tom Neville, looked at him, knowing they were in deep trouble about now. But the soldiers didn't even know how the General knew that she was here in the first place.

"Gentlemen," he said.

"Let me explain," Tom requested of him.

"Tom, you may go and I will deal with you another time."

Tom left the room, closing the door behind himself without another word.

"As for you two, there's only one thing I can do. You're being denounced. Go home and join what you have left of family. I don't want to see or hear of you ever again. Now go."

Bass watched them leave, closing the door behind themselves, before going to Charlie Matheson's side where she sat, head down, tied to a wooden chair, scratches and wounds in a few places.

He untied her hands and feet, before gently picking her up in his arms and leaving the room with her, heading back to his room.

Once in his room, he layed her gently down in his bed and started to carefully tend to her wounds and scratches with what he had of a first-aid kit. He didn't have much, but it was better than nothing at all. And once he had finished, he sent for some food and something to drink for her, guessing how badly she had been treated by his own men.

When the food had arrived, he thanked the soldier and sent him out of his room, before going to care for her again. He knew if she were to get better, it would be with some food, drinks, and a lot of rest. After that, he would take her back to Miles. And in the meantime, he would give Tom a firm talking to, if that.

He sat down on her bedside with a bowl of Chicken Noodle soup and a cup of milk on the end table by the bed.

A moment afterwards, she slowly came to.

"Welcome back to the present," he greeted.

"Monroe?" she weakly questioned.

"I know. You're surprised to see me after everything I've done and after what my soldiers did to you. Those were not my orders. I didn't even know you were here until I got a letter from Miles. He said he thought you might've been taken, so I looked into it. As long as you're a part of Miles and Rachel's family, you're my family too. If anyone tries anything like that again, I swear I'll kill them. Now please eat," he said to her.

She saw the food and immediately felt hungry. She had to eat or she would stay as weak and helpless as she was. But she wanted to know if Monroe was telling the truth. And when she looked at him, she saw that he was. She saw sympathy, worry, and love in his face.

She sighed.

"Fine," she replied, starting to sit up in bed.

The General helped her sit up and then handed her the bowl of soup.

As she ate, he watched her.

_I promise you I will take you home to Miles as soon as you feel better, and I will never let you get hurt or anyone lay a hand on you again_, he thought to himself. He then added to himself,_ I sound like a protective father. I'm not her father. I'm not even a friend to her or blood related family. I know she hates me, but I have to do what I can for her. She's like family to me just as much as Miles. I won't let her be hurt or killed as long as I'm in power. She will not come to any sort of harm if I can help it._

When she was finished, he took the bowl from her and gave her the glass of milk, before setting the empty bowl back on the end table. He then watched her again.

He knew it was strange to her for him to care so much about her, but he didn't rightfully care.

When she was finished with the glass, he set it back down on the end table and helped her lay back down.

"Feel better soon, Charlie. Regain your strength and I'll take you back to Miles," he told her, before getting to his feet and adding, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I have some unfinished business to deal with."

She silently watched him leave his room and close the doors behind himself, before sleep over took her.

Sebastian found Tom Neville outside and spoke to him in a corner by a wall away from the other soldiers.

"What am I going to do with you, Tom? I could kill you and do whatever I want with your family, or I can send you home. I could even do worse things to you than you've done to Charlie. I will not let anything happen to Charlie or any of the other Mathesons, nor that rebel Nora. Understood?"

"I can explain," he insisted.

"You can't, Tom. Whatever you have against Miles has made you go overboard. You will return to your family and leave this town. I will not see you nor hear of you ever again unless it's for a good reason. Now go."

"Yes, sir," Tom replied, before leaving to go get his wife and his only son, Jason Neville.

When he returned, the General saw her asleep in his bed, so he silently closed the doors and went to sit in his desk. He kept alert for when she awoke again, though. He would not leave his room unless there was a cause to.

He took his pen and started writing again in the brown book.

When Charlie was herself again a few weeks later, Monroe kept his promise to her to take her home to Miles. And when he did, Miles thanked her for returning his niece. They then watched Monroe go back to the Militia headquarters in Philly. So everybody lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, it was still the blackout.


	2. Miles' Story

Characters: Ben, Rachel, Charlie, Danny, Miles, Bass, Nora, Maggie, Aaron, Jason, Tom, Jeremy, Militia, and Bass' wife and kids

Summary: This is the full story of Miles Matheson in Miles' POV, so it's more in depth. Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Miles/Rachel/Ben/Bass (family)  
Miles/Nora  
Charlie/Jason  
Miles/Charlie/Danny (family)

My name is Miles Matheson and I am the former general of the Militia. Bass and I made the Militia in the beginning days of the blackout. Things were very different for everyone before the blackout, though.  
When we were kids, Bass and I shared a love for Rachel. Back then, Ben and Rachel weren't married. They were just dating. And then there was the night Ben passed out on the couch after drinking too much.  
Rachel and I were in the kitchen talking when we suddenly started to kiss. But after that, nothing happened.  
A few years later, they got married.  
When Sebastian Monroe and I were younger, he lost his family. He didn't have his wife and kids anymore. And then I found him by their graves one night, a gun in hand, crying. I knew what he was attempting to do.  
"I have nothing left," I remember him telling me.  
"You have me. After all, what would I be without you?" I remember replying to him.  
That night, I saved him from himself.  
A year later, we went to the war together. We fought like hell and watched out for one another. But then I was shot.  
I remember looking at him and saying, "You gotta go, Bass."  
I remember him looking at me and saying, "If you're dying, I'm dying with you." And then I survived and we both went back home to Georgia.  
A year later, Charlie and Danny were born. I used to visit sometimes, but only when I could.  
When Charlie, Ben and Rachel's daughter, was four years old, I gave her a ride in my car and sang along with the music I had playing. I was such a terrible singer that she just kept laughing at me. How sweet that memory is to me.  
The night of the blackout, Ben, my brother, called me to warn me about it.  
"Benjamin, hey," I remember greeting.  
"Where have you been?" I remember him asking. And then he told me, "Listen to me. Everything will turn off and it will never turn back on."  
"What are you talking about? What's going to turn off?" I remember asking, before he started breaking up. "Ben? Did I lose you, Ben?"  
A few minutes later, my phone turned off. Then all the cars turned off. And then I remember Bass and I getting out of my car and looking at the line of cars. Then I remember looking at Bass and asking, "What the hell just happened?"  
After the blackout, people fled to the country. I never saw my family again for a very long time, so Bass and I were on our own. We worked together to survive.  
One day, we ran into a guy getting beaten up by another guy. The other guy's pal, I guess that's what he was, was looking through the guy's stuff. I remember shooting both of them to help the guy. And then Bass asked me, "What did you do?" I then remember telling him, "How many bodies have we passed, Bass? No one was going to do anything. If someone doesn't do anything, then there's nothing left." I then remember us helping the guy, we found to be Jeremy.  
A few months later, we worked together and made the Militia. I'm the one that made the rules and trained them. Both Bass and I were general of the Militia. It started as a sort of government-like an organization to keep people in line, but then Bass ruined it. He changed everything after a rebel guy bombed the diner we had been eating dinner at. I got hurt and Bass thought he had to go out on revenge. He did it by killing the rebel guy and the rebel guy's wife and kids. He screwed up, but I still had his back.  
When I was still general, Rachel came to me to help me find out how to turn the power back on. Ben, Charlie, and Danny were far away. Not even Rachel knew where they were at. She never said how to bring the power back on, though. And you know why? Because she's stubborn and didn't want the Militia to have it, because she knew what the Militia could do with that kind of power.  
I remember the day I went to get her family. We couldn't find them anywhere, so I asked her, "Where's your family, Rachel?"  
"With luck, long gone. Do you think we don't hear the stories? General Matheson; child and parent killer. We are ashamed to call you a part of our family."  
I remember getting her up against a car, hand around her throat, saying, "That's not what you used to say about me."  
After that, I took her to the headquarters and we tried to get her to tell us how to get the power back on, but she never told us.  
One night, I stood in front of the foot of Bass' bed. I knew Bass wouldn't change what he was becoming. I was silent, as I tried to get the guts to do what I felt I had to do; kill him to stop him. But then he woke up to see me standing there. And that's when I pulled the gun on him. I couldn't pull the trigger, though, so I left the Militia. I left all that I had created and cared about, including Rachel and Nora and Bass, to go into hiding and hope to never see my best friend again.  
When I reached Chicago, I sent a telegram to Ben to tell him what was going on, where I was, and that I was safe.  
Ten years later, Charlie and the others came to Chicago to find me. Charlie told me that Ben told her to find me, because I was the only hope they had to get Danny back from the Militia. I didn't want to go, but Charlie made up my mind.  
I remember asking her, "And why would I do that?"  
I remember her telling me, as she tried not to cry, "Because we're family."  
I couldn't argue with that so Charlie, Maggie, Aaron, and I left Chicago to find Danny. And during that time, Nora became a part of our group. Then Maggie died after some dogs attacked, and Jason helped look after Charlie, even though he's part of the Militia.  
Later on, Charlie and Jason fell in love and we got Danny back. We even got Rachel back. The only Matheson that's missing in the picture is my dear brother Ben. He was killed by the Militia.  
Recently, I, along with the others, have lost Nora. She was my true love and best friend and I lost her. She was killed, helping us fight Militia and turn the power back on. The only thing I have left is family and friends. Even Bass is my friend and family. I rescued him after the Militia imprisoned him in their camp outside the tower.  
Now we have worse problems to solve. Tom Neville is the new Militia General and he wants Bass and the rest of us dead. And Jason is with Tom, his father. I can only imagine what's going on inside Charlie's head. She loves him, but he's with the Militia. Rachel and I are the only family she has left. Ben and Danny were both killed by Militia. I can't help her now, though. All I can think about is Nora. How am I supposed to do the things I have to do to help her and the others without Nora? I need time to heal, but I can't. We have to keep moving, no matter what any of us feel. I can't help but to recall what Nora said a few days before we got to the tower.  
"One of us will end up watching the other die," I remember her telling me when we were in a room on a boat. And she was right. Before we go to the infirmary in the tower, she died in my arms.  
I've seen death; hell, I killed fathers and sons and daughters and so on; but Nora's death is a devastation to me. Though, I know it shouldn't be. So this is my story.  
THE END


	3. Bass' Story

Characters: Bass, Miles, Ben, Rachel, Charlie, Danny, Nora, Militia soldiers, Emma, Maggie, unnamed guy, and two unnamed guys

Summary: This is Sebastian Monroe's story beginning to the end in Sebastian's POV. I hope you enjoy.

Pairings:  
Bass/Rachel  
Miles/Rachel  
Ben/Rachel  
Bass/Miles (friendship)  
Bass/Emma

My name is Sebastian Monroe, and I am the former Militia general that Miles Matheson and I created. Miles and I have been friends since we were kids. We go way back. We have always been close. We are brothers, though we are not related. We're so close that we forgive one another, no matter how bad the other screws up.  
When Miles and Rachel were dating back in our school days, we fell in love and had a fling Miles never knew about. We ended it when Emma and I fell in love. Then Miles and Rachel ended it when Rachel and Ben fell in love and later got married.  
When we were in the war, we fought like hell and survived. Then Miles got shot.  
"You gotta go, Bass," I remember him telling me.  
"If you're dying, I'm dying with you," I remember telling him.  
After Miles survived, we went back home to Georgia.  
When the blackout happened, it was unexpected. Ben and Rachel were behind what happened, but it was an accident. They didn't have control over it anymore; Ben's boss, Randall, did. Ben, Rachel, Charlie, and Danny left the city shortly after it happened, and so did Miles and I. Everyone that left the city, escaped to the country. And then Miles shot a couple guys to save a guy we found out was named Jeremy. Then Miles made a point, saying, "Someone had to do something."  
Later, Miles and I created the Militia. We trained people that wanted to be a part of it and others rebelled. We called them the rebels. Some of the rebels tried to rise against us. At first, it was one man. He bombed a restaurant Miles and I were eating dinner at and Miles got hurt worst than me. For Miles' sake, I killed the man and his family. Miles thought I had gone too far though, and he attempted to kill me one night in bed. He couldn't pull the trigger, though. Then he left and fled to one of the cities; Chicago.  
Ten years later, his niece, Charlie Matheson, came to him for help in getting Danny, her younger and only brother, back from the Militia soldiers. Danny was all she had left of blood related family, excluding Miles and Rachel, because Ben had been killed by a Militia soldier. So Miles helped her.  
During the time of searching for Danny, Nora Clayton tagged along and Maggie, Charlie's mother figure and friend, was attacked by a dog and died soon after.  
After they rescued Danny and Rachel from being imprisoned at my headquarters, Danny was killed by Militia soldiers, helping to stop my soldiers from attacking rebel camps and killing rebels.  
As you can tell from my history, I have changed. I screwed up. Now my own men are shooting at me. I'm running for my life, as to survive and not be killed by my own men.


	4. What If?

Characters: Charlie Matheson, Miles Matheson, Sebastian (Bass) Monroe, Rachel Matheson (mentioned), Nora Clayton

Summary: Just a one-shot. A whole bunch of what if scenes on the first season.

Pairings:  
Bass/Miles (friendship/brothers)  
Nora/Miles  
Miles/Charlie (family)

What If #1

Miles and Nora were behind rocks and bricks shooting at the Militia guys to take them down. They were there to find Charlie.  
"Cover me," Miles said.  
"You're going to run head on into Militia fire?" Nora questioned him, as if he was insane.  
"Yeah. I left Rachel for dead. I'm not going to leave Charlie for dead. Okay? Now cover me."  
There was no more room for debate, as he ran head on toward the Militia. So she had to help him. She shot at the men, as he ran for the collapsed building.

Once there, Miles started digging for his only niece.  
When he saw her, he carefully pulled her out. He then layed her gently down.  
"Charlie," he called to her. "Charlie, can you hear me? Wake up. Please wake up, Charlie."  
He knew they couldn't stay there, so he gently picked her up and walked back towards the camp, Nora at his left side.

What If #2

Miles chased after Nora to stop her from running towards the Militia. Then he lost sight of her and he was thrown when a blast happened. Then everything went black.

What If #3

Nora, Miles, and Sebastian were in the water when they got shot at. They all disappeared under the water and the people walked away. Nora surfaced a moment later, but she didn't see Miles or Sebastian. She coughed before she went in search of them; mostly for Miles.

Miles woke up in a hall to blurringly see Nora and Bass. Bass was on his back out cold. He then realized that he had been shot in the side, while Nora had been shot in the right shoulder. He looked over at his best friend to see that he had been shot in the left shoulder.  
Nora had her hands pressed to Miles' wound to try and stop the bleeding.  
She looked down at him, as she did so.  
"Bass," he said.  
Then he looked up at her.  
"Listen to me. Get my brother."  
She wanted to argue, but knew what he was thinking. Bass had saved his life time and time again. He might save his life now. So she left Miles to go and wake Bass up.

When Bass came to, Nora told him about Miles. As much as he and Miles hated one another at times, especially now, he would never let Miles die. Not by anyone. Not if he could help it. So he got to his feet and headed over to go help his brother. They were brothers and they would save one another's asses to the end of the world.

Not long afterward, Miles was okay so he lived and so did the others. So everybody lived happily ever after; especially, when Rachel and Aaron got the power back on.

THE END!


	5. A General's Time of Need

Characters: Bass, Miles, Charlie, the Militia, Emma, and unnamed rebel

Summary: Set in S1E after Miles saved those people from dying in that building that was on fire. What if Bass had been shot worse than he had in the show, when that rebel guy took that shot? Will Miles care enough to help his best friend, or will he let him possibly die? Will Bass be okay? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Miles/Bass (family; friendship)  
Miles/Charlie (family)

It was a dark night in a small town, as General Sebastian Monroe stood with a gun to Emma's head.  
"Come out, Miles!" he urged.  
Miles, Charlie, and one of the rebels were knelt behind a short, brick wall.  
"I swear I'll shoot anyone that takes that shot," Miles warned them, when they insisted that they had to shoot, or they might not get another chance like this one again.  
Charlie obeyed her Uncle Miles, knowing he wasn't joking.  
Emma told Bass so only he could hear, "You're a father. You have a son."  
Suddenly, the rebel guy aimed his gun and took the shot, just as Bass let her go and Emma had left.  
Miles looked back at the rebel.  
"I told you to hold your fire."  
Miles cocked his gun, aiming it at the rebel, and shot the rebel dead. He then put his gun away and looked at his best friend, before getting to his feet. His best friend, he saw, was on his back on the ground in obvious pain. Miles knew what it felt like to get shot.  
As Bass layed there in pain from being shot, he knew it wasn't from Miles. He knew Miles hadn't shot him, because something told him it hadn't been him. He trusted what his instinct told him, because it was the only guide he had left. He didn't know whom had shot him, but he didn't care, because he knew he would see his family again if he died. It brought him inner peace, as the pain from his gun shot wound continued, and he felt more of his own blood on his hand and the ground. And as his vision started to grow blurry, he saw Miles at his side.  
"Charlie, go find a first-aid kit," Miles' voice said.  
"What are you doing? I thought you were killing Monroe; not saving him."  
"You don't understand, kid."  
"You're right; I don't understand. First you want to kill him; then you want to save him."  
"I promise I'll tell you later. Right now, I need you to do what I ask of you. Please, Charlie."  
"Fine," he heard her say grudgingly.  
Charlie left to obey her uncle, not understanding what the hell he was doing.  
Miles looked down at him and used his hand to apply pressure to Bass' gut wound.  
"Stay with me, pal. You'll be okay. You'll make it. You always do."  
"Miles," Bass greeted in susurration.  
"I'm here, Bass."  
Charlie came back with what she could fine of a first-aid kit and knelt by her uncle.

An hour later, Bas was in bed at the rebel camp, wound all taken care of, and feeling like himself again, when he woke up. So they all lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, they were still in the middle of a blackout.  
THE END


	6. A General In Need

Characters: Bass, Miles, Charlie, Rachel (mentioned), Danny (mentioned), the Militia (mentioned)

Summary: Set somewhere in S1 finale when Bass is being shot at, but a different version of it kind of. It's after Miles tells Bass to run when Miles rescues him from the Militia. Miles and Charlie find a wounded Bass. Can they help him? Will Bass live? Will Charlie help Miles save Bass? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Charlie/Miles/Bass (friendship/family)

A/N: Got this idea from reading some Revolution fan fictions on which were between awesome and touching and sad. This is one is inspired from a fanfic I read where Bass got himself shot somehow and Miles had to try and save his best friend's life.

It was a beautiful day, as General Sebastian Monroe of the Monroe Militia Republic walked through some woods, trying to find somewhere to hide out at. He was running from his own men. They were shooting at him, which meant only one thing. Tom Nevelle had somehow forced them onto his side. Now his men saw Bass as the target; the enemy; the one to kill off next time they saw him. Now Bass was on his own. He didn't want to be a rebel, so he was alone. His best friend, Miles Matheson, former general of the Monroe Republic, also known as the Militia, probably still wanted him dead too. But it wasn't the same thing. Miles wanted him dead, because Bass was the one that had sent those men to the rebel camps; one of which Miles and the others had been at. Bass' men had shot and killed Danny and now Miles and, he guessed, Charlie Matheson too, wanted him dead for that. Technically speaking, Bass was the reason Danny was dead. Bass could try to convince them that it wasn't his fault, but he knew that would be useless against them. But something else made him think that Miles might've forgiven him. When Bass had been in trouble the night before with his men, Miles had cut him free and had told him to run. Miles had rescued him, instead of killing him. Maybe Miles didn't want him dead anymore. Bass sure as hell didn't want to kill Miles. Miles was his best friend. They could talk all they wanted about killing one another, but they were just words. They couldn't truly kill one another, because they had saved one another time and time again. They were brothers and they would look after one another, no matter how bad the other screwed up. They would always be brothers, and brothers stuck together. They were like family to one another, and probably always would be. The difference now though, was that Miles was a rebel and was getting close to his real family; his blood related family. There was barely room for Bass in Miles' life now, because Miles had his niece, Charlie Matheson, and Charlie's mother, Rachel Matheson, to look out for. Charlie and Rachel were the only blood related family that Miles had left.  
Bass continued in search of a place to stay, but all he could see were trees and green grass. There were no houses, nor buildings around. He had to do something, because if his men saw him, they would definitely shoot at him. Bass could be a goner before he could run from them, because they had power. They had helicopters, which made the Militia powerful. A powerful Militia with Tom Nevelle as their leader was horrifying and a nightmare to everyone. Bass personally knew that the only reason the Militia were after him would be because Tom sent the Militia to find and kill Bass. Tom probably would do the same thing with Miles and the other rebels too, once Bass was a goner. Tom was worst than Bass when it came to being leader of the Militia. Bass knew that power could get to your head to the point of doing things that you usually wouldn't do. When Bass had power, he wanted Miles brought to him alive and if need be, he would kill Miles. But that was all in the past. Bass wasn't in any good position right now to kill anyone he disliked or didn't trust. The only thing that was on his mind was survival. He had to survive. He was determined to do so. He would survive for Miles' sake and for Emma's memory. A memories of Emma were all Bass had. Emma was dead and Bass didn't know where his son was, because he hadn't known he was a father until the night Emma told him that she had a son. She had told him in so many words that he was the father of her only child; their only son. Bass vowed that he would find his son someday and be the father that his son hadn't had in who knows how many years. He didn't know how old his son was, so he didn't even know where to begin. But first things first. He had to survive. Then he would take down Tom someday, take back what was rightfully his, and find his only son and be a father to him. That was his plan. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was a plan.  
The next day Miles and Charlie were making their rounds in Philly. It was a beautiful, peaceful day so far. It was strange, because there weren't many of those days anymore. Most days were usually filled with loss, hardship, bloodshed, running, and people firing shots at one another or trying to escape from the Militia. Those were their days that they normally had. They stopped walking through the grass though, when they heard a noise.  
Miles and Charlie looked at one another silently, before they slowly started towards the outer trees of some woods. There were bushes around a part of the area where the sound was coming from. It was like a rustling sound. And as they grew nearer, they heard and saw a helicopter flying overhead. Then it started shooting at them.  
A few minutes later, they ducked into the woods not far from where they heard the sound at, as the people in the helicopter continued to shoot. They were in cover though, so they figured they were out of range and weren't being shot at anymore. At the moment, they were safe.  
They stopped a distance away, when they saw General Sebastian Monroe sitting with his back against a tree, a hand to his left side.  
"Bass?" Miles said, as he started towards his best friend he had known since they were kids.  
Bass looked up to see Charlie and Miles there.  
"Miles," he greeted, looking at his best friend.  
"What happened, Bass?" Miles asked, as he continued forwards.  
"Militia."  
Miles knelt at his best friend's left side. He didn't know how long ago Bass had gotten himself shot in the left side, but Bass was weak. His friend needed help and he and Charlie were there. Miles wasn't going to leave his best friend for dead. He left Rachel for dead once upon a time. He wasn't going to do that same to his best friend. They were like brothers. They would do anything for one another.  
"Hang on, Bass."  
Miles looked at his niece.  
"We should get him to the camp."  
So together, as much as Charlie hated to be helping Bass, they helped him to the rebel camp they were all staying at.

A few hours later, Bass was okay with his wound patched up and taken care of. He felt like himself again, thanks to the help of Miles and Charlie. Bass had been right. Miles didn't want him dead after all. He wanted him alive.  
THE END!


	7. A Helpful Family

Characters: Miles, Bass, Charlie, Nora, Rachel, Aaron, Ben (mentioned)

Summary: Set in the S1 finale. Miles gets shot. Will he live? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Miles/Bass (family)  
Miles/Charlie (family)  
Miles/Nora  
Miles/Rachel (family)

It was a dark night. Nora, Miles, and Bass were in the water in the tunnel. They had to get to the tower.  
Suddenly, some people arrived and shot at them, so Nora dove under the water with Miles and then Bass following after, but not before Miles got shot in the same place he had been shot in the past during the war.  
Miles looked at Bass under the water, whom looked back at Miles. They didn't need words. Bass knew that Miles had been shot. They were that close. They were family and had saved one another's asses time and time again.  
*Flashback*

It was a dark night during the war, as Miles and Sebastian sat behind a ditch side by side, the enemy shooting at them, them shooting back with rifles in hand. Despite the situation, they were in a good mood and shared a few laughs.  
Miles Matheson open fired at the enemy again, only to feel pain. Then he sat down again and looked at his best friend, hand to his wound.  
"Bass, you gotta go."  
Miles took his hand from his wound and looked at the wound.  
Sebastian saw the wound and was scared for his best friend's life. He was calm on the outside though, as he spoke.  
"If you're dying, I'm dying with you."  
They looked at one another, glad for one another's company. They were brothers and brothers looked out for each other.

*end of flashback*

After the people had left, Nora and Bass surfaced the water. Bass then helped Miles to surface the water. They then swam towards the platform, and Nora was the first to get herself on the platform.  
Sebastian helped his friend, as he got himself on the platform, too. Then, when they were all there, Nora saw the wound and was afraid for him.  
Monroe had a hand on his friend's left arm to keep him steady.  
Nora went to Miles' side and looked at him.  
"Miles," she said.  
"We need to go and find the others," he said, though he felt weak.  
They each put an arm around him and he put his arms around their shoulders. Then they started slowly walking.

By the time they found the others and Rachel let them in, Miles was weak and tired.  
Monroe helped his friend lay down on his back on the floor and stayed at his right side, not wanting to leave him in his time of need. Then Charlie was knelt at her uncle's left side.  
"What happened?" she asked, looking at Monroe, obviously accusing him for her uncle's condition.  
"I didn't shoot him. Someone else die," he assured her.  
Charlie Matheson gave him a look, saying that she wasn't sure if she believed him.  
"He's telling the truth," Miles told her, as he looked up at her.  
She was silent, knowing Miles wouldn't lie to her, and looked between them both.  
Rachel Matheson came up to kneel down by her daughter.  
"You and Nora should go find the infirmary," she told her daughter.  
Charlie looked down at her uncle.  
"Go," he urged his niece. "Help Nora. Rachel is more useful here."  
Charlie silently left with Nora and Aaron closed the door after them.  
Rachel knelt by Miles where Charlie had been a moment before.  
"Let me see," she said, keeping her composure, though she was scared. She didn't want to lose her high school fling and brother-in-law.  
She took his hand from the wound and knew what had happened. The bullet had opened up his past wound.  
As he looked up at her, he could tell that she was scared and upset. She wasn't just scared for him and everyone else. She wasn't happy about their predicament. He knew her all too well.

*Flashback*  
Younger Miles and Rachel were in the kitchen, younger Ben asleep on the couch in the living room.  
"He's going to be out all night," she informed him.  
"Good. Let him sleep it off," he replied.  
He and Rachel were inferring to Ben being drunk after drinking too much. It had been an accident. Ben had never been drunk before in his life until tonight.  
Miles caressed her cheek, as they looked at one another.  
"Miles," she said, knowing what he was about to do, warning him.  
A moment later, he bent down and kissed her, and not knowing what possessed her to do it, kissed back. It was a sweet, passionate kiss. It was something they shouldn't have done.  
When they pulled away, they looked at one another. Then they promised one another to never tell Ben or anyone else. Then, not long afterward, Rachel and Ben got married and Miles and Bass went to fight in the war.  
*end of flashback*

Bass looked between them, wondering what the hell they were sharing with that look. For once in his life, he was in the dark.  
While Charlie and Nora fetched what they needed from the infirmary, Rachel did what she could for Miles. She lost her husband. She didn't want to lose her husband's brother, too. Decides, he and Charlie were her only blood related family she had left.  
After Charlie and Nora returned, Charlie gave her mother what she needed to help Miles.  
"Thank you, Charlie."  
Charlie went to stand silently a distance away. She then watched her mom take care of Miles.  
Soon, Miles was fine with his wound patched up.  
"Thanks, Rachel," he said, as he got to his feet.  
"You're welcome," she replied to him.  
They shared a look, showing that they were happy for one another's presence. Then they gave each other a small smile, showing that they were happy that they were both okay.  
THE END!


	8. A Helping Hand

Characters: Charlie, Bass, Miles, the Militia

Summary: Set after the S1 finale, but before S2E1. Charlie finds a hurt Bass. Will she care enough to help him? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Charlie/Bass/Miles (family; friendship)

Charlie

It's a beautiful day in Philadelphia, as I walk down a gravel road. Miles and I have to deal with Nora's death. He deals by drinking, as usual. I deal by walking, which helps me think things through. That's why Miles is at the Rebel camp and not me.  
I stop in my tracks in the middle of the road, seeing black boots sticking out from behind a bush. My curiosity gets the best of me, so I go to investigate.

Once in the trees, I see the sight. There are a few dead Militia and the black boots and I saw belong to Monroe. I know what he has done in the past, but he's still Mile's best friend. Plus, he saved me back at the tower.  
I kneel down at his side and look down at him. He's hurt. His right side is wounded and bleeding. I feel for a pulse on the side of his neck and check his breathing. He's alive. I take my jacket off and use it to apply pressure to his side wound.  
"Monroe, it's Charlie. Can you hear me?" I call gently to him, as I look down at him.  
He groans.  
I scan for any other wounds on him, but there isn't any. That's a good thing, since the wound I find is deep. He was either shot or stabbed. He needs help and I'm the only help he has right now. I don't have everything I need, so I'll have to improvise.  
I take my jacket away to see the damage. When I do, I know it's a deep stab wound.  
Maggie taught me first-aid back at the village. That's how I know what to do and what to look for.  
I apply pressure to his wound with my jacket again.  
He lost a lot of blood before I came, and there's still a lot of blood. I need to stop the bleeding as quickly as possible. We're miles away from the closest hospital and the stream is in the middle of the woods here, though. And I won't leave him alone like this. Anything could happen.

Bass

When I slowly come to, I blurringly see Charlie at my side and feel pressure on my wound. I realize she's taking care of me.  
"Charlie?" I whisper.  
I'm weak and tired. I have to rest.  
"It's me," she says. She then adds, "You have to stay awake and we have to get out of here."  
A few minutes later, we start walking at my slow pace, my arm weakly around her shoulders, her arm around me. I'm so weak, I can barely walk. I know it means I've lost a lot of blood.

What feels like an hour later, I blurringly see a camp in view. And as we enter it, my vision starts to go dim and gray.  
"Miles!" I hear Charlie yell, as I start to lose my vision.

Charlie

I see Miles drinking on a log and yell for him, as I try to hold Monroe up.  
Just as I almost lose my grip, Miles arrives at the other side of Monroe and helps me hold him up.  
"Miles?" he whispers.  
"It's me, Bass. I've got you."  
A moment later, Monroe blacks out.

Bass

When I wake up, I'm in a Rebel camp in a room. My wound is bandaged and my shirt is on a small table not far from the bed I'm lying on.  
I slowly and painfully sit up in bed. When I do, I see that Charlie is asleep in a chair that's across the room. She must be worried or cares or both, which is strange for Charlie, considering she has never cared about me; only Miles. Miles is the only one that has ever cared about me.  
I slowly get out of my bed and silently go over to the table and put my shirt on.  
I look at Charlie and see her wake up.  
She sees me.  
"You're awake," she greets me.  
"I am," I greet back. "I'm a fighter, Charlie," I then add.  
So we all live as happily ever after as we can. After all, my men want me dead and I'm a rebel now.  
THE END!


	9. Bass' Time of Need

Summary: Set in the S1E20 finale. What if someone got shot when they were shot at by the Militia? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Bass/Miles (friendship)

It was a beautiful day, as Miles and Bass kicked one another's assess not far from the river. That's when a helicopter was seen and heard in the sky by Bass and Miles. And then they started getting shot at.  
Miles hid behind a log, while Bass hid behind a tree, before Bass came out from behind it with hands up in surrender.  
"Hold your fire! It's General Monroe!" he told them, as he did so.  
Suddenly, Bass was shot. Despite the pain though, he was able to land behind the tree for cover.  
As the helicopter flew away, Miles got to his feet and scanned the area for his best friend.  
"Bass!" he called, fearing the worst.  
When he saw his foot sticking out from behind a tree, he ran towards him.  
When he saw his friend, he knelt by him and looked down at him. And as he did, he started to open Bass' shirt to see the damage, ready to save his best friend's life.  
"Miles," Bass half whispered.  
"Hang in there, Bass," Miles said, as he applied pressure to Bass' lower stomach wound, trying to stop the bleeding.  
As Bass layed on his back, he knew he was dying. He knew Miles was trying his best, but neither of them were doctors.  
"Stay with me, Bass. We'll get through this," he heard Miles say, but everything sounded far away. "We have to get back to the tower," he heard him add.  
A few minutes later, everything started to slowly fade, as they slowly made their way towards where they had come from. It was their only way in.  
"Over here!" Miles said to Nora, hearing her calling for him, as he swam towards her in the tunnel, keeping Bass above the surface of the water.  
Nora swam over to his side.  
"What happened?"  
"Militia got a lucky shot at him," Miles answered her.  
Nora didn't question why he was helping him. She knew that they were best friends and couldn't survive if one of them was dead. Plus, she knew Miles had lost a lot.  
When they got to the platform that led into a hallway, she helped Miles with Sebastian.  
When they found the others in a room and joined them, Nora closed the door, while Miles gently layed Bass down on his back on the floor.  
"Did you shoot him?" Charlie had to ask her uncle.  
"Militia did," he answered his niece.  
Charlie couldn't see how her uncle could go from wanting Monroe dead to wanting to save his life. She didn't know about their relationship as much as Nora did.  
Miles stood up and looked at Rachel.  
"Where's the infirmary?"  
"Level ten. I know where it is. I'll go."  
"No. Charlie and I will go. Stay here," Miles ordered, before handing her a gun.  
Charlie's mother watched Miles and Charlie walk out the door, before closing it behind themselves. She then went to go kneel beside Sebastian Monroe and looked down at the man that had once held a gun to her children.  
"Bass?" she called.  
"Rachel," he whispered, eyes closed.  
She sighed in relief, glad that he was still alive and awake. He hadn't personally shot and killed her only son, Danny. She couldn't exactly be mad at him for what had happened, because he hadn't been there and hadn't ordered anything to happen to Danny. It wasn't fully his fault. The only thing he had done that had led up to Danny's death was order his men to shoot every rebel camp they could find. She definitely couldn't be mad at him now, since he was dying and all.  
While Charlie and Miles went to the infirmary, Rachel did what she could to stop or slow the bleeding.

When Miles and Charlie arrived back shortly after, they did what they could to take care of Bass. All except Charlie and Aaron, of course. Aaron didn't know what to do and how to help, and Charlie didn't really care for Monroe. She held him personally responsible for the death of her only brother and her father, Ben.

After a while, Miles and Rachel finished up with him and Bass wasn't dying anymore, which was a plus for everyone that cared for him, at least. So Bass lived and got to getting better. Now all they had to worry about was the Militia.

THE END!


	10. Close Encounter

Characters: Bass, Charlie, the Militia, and Miles

Summary: Set between the S1 finale and S2E1. Bass sees Charlie running for her life from the Militia. Will he help her? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Bass/Charlie/Miles

It was a beautiful day. Sebastian Monroe, the former general of the Militia, was in the woods, when he heard a helicopter and gun shots.  
When he looked up and didn't see anything, he went to investigate.  
When he stopped at the tree line, he saw Charlie running for her life from the Militia that were in a helicopter. She was hurt, too. He knew he couldn't stand by and watch them take her down. She was Miles' niece. He told himself he was doing this for Miles, but he knew the truth.  
He ran from the shelter of the trees to run at her side, as he looked over his shoulder and shot at the Militia in the helicopter.  
As she ran, vision starting to grow dim, she saw Monroe at her side.  
"Monroe?" she questioned, before weakness overcame her.  
Bass took her arm to try and keep her from collapsing, the other hand still holding the gun.  
When the helicopter left, he put his gun away and knelt at her side, looking down at her.  
"Charlie," he said.  
He gently put his right hand to the left side of her head where blood was at from a wound. And as he did, he scanned the rest of her with his eyes. She had been shot in the right shoulder and both legs as far as he could see.  
"Hang in there," he said.  
He took his hand away from her head and gently pulled her into his arms, before getting to his feet and carrying her with him back into the woods. He knew what to do. He had to find a river or stream, in order to help her.  
Charlie thought it was wrong for it to not be Miles that had found her, and strange that Monroe was helping her. She'd be fighting against him if she could right now. She wanted to know why Monroe had saved her life and what his plan was. She also wanted to know why he had shot at his own men. Surely they wouldn't have done anything to Monroe. He was their general.

After a while, he finally found a stream.  
He layed her gently down by it and took his jacket off. He then ripped a piece from his shirt, before wetting it in the stream. He rung it, before pressing it gently to the side of her head on her wound, dabbing it gently.  
Charlie winced in pain and closed her eyes, when he put the piece of his white shirt to her wound. She didn't know Monroe could be so gentle and caring. Not very long ago, he had imprisoned Rachel, her mother, Danny, her brother, and herself. He had pulled a gun on all of them and had told Rachel to choose which of her children would die. Charlie, being the brave one and looking our for her younger brother, had spoken up and had told him to shoot her. Now he was taking care of her.  
She groaned in pain, as he continued to dab at her bleeding head wound.  
"It hurts," he stated to her.  
He knew he couldn't tell her that he knew what it felt like, because that would be lying to her. He had never been wounded or hurt in the head. He had been shot in the gut before, though.  
"Why?" she asked softly.  
"What?" he asked, unsure of what she was asking him, as he started doing to her shoulder, as he had done to her head wound.  
"Why are you doing this?" she clarified for him.  
"Because it's the right thing for me to do," he answered her.  
He finished with her shoulder and then moved onto her left and right leg.  
"Since when do you care about doing the right thing?" she asked him, as she slowly sat up.  
"I always have, Charlie."  
"So, what? Bombing Rebel camps and killing people is the right thing now?" she exploded at him.  
"No, Charlie; It's not. What I did to the camps and those people wasn't right. I was just trying to keep everyone in line. After Miles left, it was hard. Everything was on my shoulders." He stopped and got to his feet, as he said, "Let's just go."  
She got to her feet, as he started slowly walking off. She then caught up with him and grabbed his arm, making him stop.  
"What's going on? What do you mean was?"  
He looked at her.  
"Miles didn't tell you?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"I'm not the general anymore. I'm out on the run. My own men are shooting at me. I'm just Bass Monroe now. I have nothing left."  
"So, if you're not the general of the Militia, who is?"  
"Tom Neville. If they get even one chance to kill me, I'm dead. But what does it matter to you? Nobody cares about me, anymore. Miles said it himself. He and I aren't brothers, anymore. I'm nothing to him. Apparently, this is what I get for saving his life twice and trying to do the right thing."  
As Charlie Matheson stood beside him and looked at him. She felt sorry for him. He was almost like Miles. He was an emotionally hurt guy.  
He started walking again and she followed suit at his side.  
"Miles didn't tell me anything about you. What little I know was from Nora."  
She blinked to keep her composure.  
He looked at her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Before the lights came back on, Nora died."  
He was silent.  
He had known Nora almost as long as Miles. He had been fond of her. Now he was just hearing that Nora was dead.  
"I'm sorry," he finally said.  
"It's not your fault. We were so close to the infirmary, too. I should probably thank you, though."  
"For what?"  
"For saving me twice. You saved me at the tower. Then you saved me today from the Militia. Thank you, Sebastian."  
"You're welcome. You can call me Bass, though. Everyone does."

When the sun went down, they made camp in the woods. They gathered up some twigs and branches and Bass used his lighter to light them up. They then decided who should keep watch. And since Charlie had gotten pretty hurt that day, Bass decided to keep watch.

Charlie woke up the next morning to see herself alone.  
"Bass?" she called.  
In the distance, she heard fighting and knew he had to be fighting the Militia. So she grabbed her sword and made a run for it towards the sounds of fighting.

When she arrived, she was right. He was fighting, but he wasn't as good as her Uncle Miles. Some Militia were dead on the ground, but there were still five he was fighting sword to sword with. She knew she had to help him, or he would be even worse off. She had lost so many along the way. She couldn't lose Bass. He was connected with Miles. He had even shown her kindness she hadn't known he possessed.  
Sebastian Monroe was trying his best to win, but it was one against five. And he was already hurt. He wasn't used to fighting alone or with a sword. He hadn't wanted to wake Charlie up, though. She needed the sleep.

With determination, he dropped his sword and pulled out his hand gun, seeing Charlie running towards the scene. He had to live for her. He had promised himself last night that he would get her back to Miles and Rachel. So, he pulled his gun out and began to shoot the three in front of him, while Charlie fought sword to sword with the other two. It was obvious to him that Miles had trained her a while back.  
Charlie took one down and ran to take down the last one, just as the last guy headed for him.  
"Behind you!" she yelled as the last guy pulled out a gun.  
Bass turned around, just as the guy shot at Charlie. He saw Charlie duck and knew she was fine. He then pulled his gun on the guy.  
"This is between you and me. Leave her alone," he warned.  
"The famous Sebastian Monroe actually protecting Rachel's daughter. How quickly you turn."  
Charlie watched a few minutes later, as the two men fought over the guy's gun. And as she did, she started towards them, a gun in her hand that Miles had given her a while back.  
Bass felt even more pain than before, as the gun went off. Then another shot was heard and the guy was dead not far from him.  
Charlie ran towards and knelt at his side, gun back in her jacket.  
"Bass."  
She looked down at him to assess his wounds. She didn't know everything, but she knew some things. He mostly had slice wounds from swords, so it wasn't bad there. What she knew she had to take care of as quickly as she could was his side wound. So, she tore a piece from her shirt and used it to apply pressure.  
"Charlie," he said, as he looked up at her. "You want to know me? I'll tell you a few things. When Miles and I were younger, we fought in the war side by side. That's the first time I saved his life. When Rachel and Ben started dating, Miles and I had a crush on her. But then I moved on to Emma. Before Emma was killed, she told me that night that I have a son somewhere. Miles and I were close. We forgave one another no matter how much the other screwed up. I saved Miles when we were both the general. We got bombed in a diner and Miles got hurt. Everything I've done, Charlie, was always for Miles."  
"You don't have to say anything else, Bass."

A few days later, he was himself again, wound taken care of, so they headed farther towards the Rebel camp.

Miles was making his rounds not far from the camp, when he saw Charlie. It relieved him that she was okay, but who he saw with her was unexpected.  
He started towards them.

Once they were in front of one another, he had to ask her, "What happened to you?"  
"He helped me out with some Militia," she answered her uncle.  
He looked at his best friend.  
"Thanks, Bass."  
"He's on our side now," she informed him.  
"Good," he said.  
"She saved me, too," Bass added.  
"I guess we're good, then," Miles said.  
The three of them then walked towards the Rebel camp.  
THE END!


	11. Her Knight (Charlie and Miles' POV)

Characters: Miles, Charlie, Jason, Militia, Tom, Rachel, Ben, Nora

Summary: Set in S1E when a building was bombed by the Militia with Charlie and Jason still inside, and Jason made it out but Charlie was still trapped in there. Will Miles find her in time? Will he be able to help her? Will she be okay? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Miles/Charlie (family)

Charlie

When the Militia come from the north, Jason and I run for cover inside a building, but they blast buildings, including the one we're in. Then everything collapses and goes black.

Miles

I run towards the middle pile of the area that was once a building, just like the other piles of bricks surrounding it.  
I kneel down and start moving bricks, desperate to find her. She's the last of my family, excluding Rachel. I don't want to lose her. Charlie is all I have left, not counting Rachel. I'll do anything for her. She's my niece. I have to protect her the best I can.  
"Charlie! Charlie!" I say, as I continue to move bricks.  
I don't receive a reply, and I don't hear anything from the pile to tell me that she's here and okay.  
After several minutes, I find her and get her out. I then gently lay her down on her back on the ground, and search for a pulse on the side of her neck. She's alive which relieves me. I then pull her gently into my arms and pick her up.  
"Let's go," I say to her.  
I walk towards the camp where the rebels, Nora, Jason, Tom, and Rachel are at.  
As I walk, I know that my niece, Charlie Matheson, my brother, Ben's daughter, will be okay. I'm very thankful that she'll be okay. I don't know what would happen if I ever lost her.


	12. Kashmir

Characters: Miles, unnamed guy, and Charlie

Summary: Set in S1E17 "Kashmir" when Charlie scraped her head and Miles had to call to her to wake her up. What if Charlie and Miles were the only ones there that fought that guy off, instead of Nora being there, too?

Pairings:  
Miles/Charlie (family)

It was a beautiful day, as the guy and Miles fought with all they had, the guy with a gun in hand. And as they fought, Miles knew he had to get the gun from him, so they ended up fighting over the gun.

Charlie arrived just in time to see them fighting, and knew Miles needed help. So she pulled out her own gun and shot the guy. She then knelt by her uncle and he looked at her.  
His niece helped him to his feet and then looked at him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," he answered her.  
They waited for the others, before heading the rest of the way to the headquarters to find and rescue Danny, Charlie's only brother.  
THE END


	13. The Dark Tower (1st revised version)

Characters: Bass, Miles, Nora, unnamed people, the Militia, Charlie, Aaron, and Rachel

Summary: Set in S1E20 "The Dark Tower" finale scene where Bass, Miles, and Nora got shot in the tunnel, but revised. Bass, Miles, and Nora get hurt. Will they live? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Charlie/Miles (family)  
Bass/Miles (friendship)  
Miles/Nora  
Bass/Nora (friendship)  
Rachel/Bass/Miles (friendship)

It was a beautiful day, as the three former friends of the Militia stood by the water in a dark tunnel. There was only one way inside the building that held the tower; the door.  
Miles and Bass looked at one another.  
"You're the general. How many are in there?" Miles asked his best friend.  
"I don't know. Between ten and twenty men I guess. I'm not in charge of them. Apparently, Tom Neville is."  
"And that makes things much more worse. I guess we'll need a plan then," Miles replies. "Any bright ideas, genius?"  
Suddenly, the door opened to reveal people dressed in black, each with a Machine gun in hand.  
A moment later, gun shots pierced the air, as Nora and the former generals ran towards the water for cover, each at different times and speed.  
Before any of them could get in the water, they were hit by bullets.  
Nora Clayton was the first to get shot, and fell to the ground with a cry of pain from her right leg. She knew she had to get up, but she was in too much pain from her leg.  
A moment after she fell, she heard Miles yell, "Nora!"  
A moment later, Sebastian Monroe was at her side with a worried face, as he knelt beside her, shielding her from anymore bullets, one arm wrapped around his waist, which told her he was hurt. He didn't give away any sign of pain to her, though.  
Sebastian Monroe made sure Nora didn't get shot more, not really caring that he was getting his own self shot even more in the back. He was in pain, but he didn't let Nora see it. She was an old friend of his. He didn't want her to die. He would rather die than for Nora to. She had something to live for and people to look after. Bass had nothing. His family had been dead since before the blackout. Plus, because of everything he had done, he was hated with a dark passion. Death would be a gift in his point of view.  
Despite getting shot in his left side, Miles continued to run towards his friends and whatever Nora was to him. She had been a lover in the past, but even though they were in love, they weren't together. And as he made it towards them, the people left and he knew how bad it was for Bass.  
"Thank you," she said to Sebastian.  
"Anytime, Nora. You're still my friend, even though I didn't show it the last time we were in a room together. I'm sorry for that, by the way."  
"I think what you just did makes up for the past and recent events, though I can't speak for the others," she told him, before he left her side so Miles could take a look at her.  
Miles knelt beside her and surveyed her leg wound.  
"We should be more careful," Miles told her.  
Bass watched them from where he sat, back against the wall, not far from the door, as everything started to go black.  
"Miles," Nora said, once his jacket was around his waist to try and keep himself from losing too much blood, and Nora's jacket was tied around her leg to staunch the bleeding.  
"I know; Bass. I had to take care of you first, though. You're one of my best soldiers."  
"Go help Monroe. I'll be right behind you," she assured him.  
Miles got to his feet and rushed towards and knelt in front of his friend.  
"Stay with me, Bass."  
Sebastian Monroe kept his eyes closed, not saying anything, as he felt darkness closing in.  
Miles gently layed him down on his back on the ground and put a couple fingers to the side of his neck, feeling for a pulse. At the same time, he bent down close, listening for breathing. He heard shallow breathing and felt a pulse. His best friend was still alive.  
Nora stood at Miles' side.  
He looked up at her.  
"He's still alive."  
He looked down at Bass and gently took his jacket off to staunch the worse bleeding of his back wounds.

Charlie, Aaron, and Rachel were in a room, when they heard footsteps and the sound of someone stumbling. They knew it couldn't be the Militia or Grace's friends, so they figured it had to be Miles and Nora.  
When Charlie opened the door, there they were. It wasn't just Miles and Nora, though. Monroe was there and both of them were trying to hold him up while walking.  
"Miles," she said, as she kept the door open, seeing that all of them needed the infirmary. She could care less about Monroe, though.  
As Nora helped Miles lay Monroe down on the floor on his back, Charlie closed the door and then walked over to her uncle, as he got to his feet.  
"What the hell, Miles?" she questioned.  
"Grace's friends shot us. We owe Monroe Nora's life, though, since he saved her from getting shot worse, we need the infirmary," he summarized.  
"I'll go. I know what to get and where it is," Rachel announced.  
He looked at Rachel.  
"Go then. And take Nora with you."  
He watched as they silently left the room, closing the door behind themselves.  
"Miles," Charlie said, gentle hands on his face.  
He felt blood where his jacket was and looked down at his jacket, and then back at his niece.  
"Charlie," he said, feeling light headed and knowing what was wrong. He knew he would die from blood loss in an hour or so, if Nora and Rachel didn't get back in time. His jacket was soaked in his own blood.  
She took her hands away from his face and put an arm around him, knowing she couldn't help him by just standing around. She had to get him to the floor and take a look at the damage, though she had a guess that it was a deep gun shot wound. She wanted to cry, but didn't. She knew that wouldn't help her uncle. And as she got ready to help him to the floor, he started to collapse. And as he started to, she slowly and gently got him on his back on the floor. She then knelt at his side and took his jacket off to see the wound.  
Miles layed there weakly, as he watched her take the jacket off to see the deep wound. And then he saw her take her jacket off and use it to apply pressure to his wound. He knew if he wasn't so weak, it would hurt like hell. But he was glad he wasn't in pain.  
Aaron stood in a corner silently, not knowing what to do. He wasn't a doctor and didn't know any first aid. He was just a technology nerd. In times like these, he was useless to the group. All he could do was stand there and watch.  
Charlie looked down at her uncle, as she applied pressure to his wound. He looked weak, exhausted, and out of fight. She knew he was dying, but she'd do anything to keep her uncle alive. She didn't know what she'd do without him. She knew for a fact though, that she and her mom would kill each other without him to keep them calm.

When Nora and Rachel returned and Miles was seeing spots in his vision, he spoke.  
"Help Bass."  
Rachel obeyed him, while Nora knelt by Charlie at Miles' side.

When Bass came to, he was in a room with Rachel at his side, and he felt better. She was upset though, and he knew very few things could upset Rachel.  
"Rachel?" he said with question in his eyes.  
"Miles," she stated, before getting to her feet.  
At his name, Bass knew something was wrong. Miles must've been shot, too. But he had to see for himself, so he turned his head to look. And the truth there was that Miles was dying.  
He knelt by Miles whom was about to whom was about to black out any second.  
Miles looked at Bass.  
"Bass."  
"Miles," Bass said.  
Rachel and Nora finished taking care of his wound, as Miles and Bass talked.  
Bass knew it was best to keep Miles talking so they wouldn't lose him.

A few hours later, Miles was okay and feeling like himself again. So everybody lived as happily ever after as they could.  
THE END


	14. The Dark Tower (2nd revised version)

Characters: Charlie, Bass, Miles

Summary: Set in the S1 finale. Bass gets hurt saving Charlie from that unnamed person. Will he be okay? Will Charlie be okay? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Barlie (Bass/Charlie)

As Sebastian Monroe walked into what looked like a storage room, because of the metal shelf and other shelves that lined the wall, he saw Charlie Matheson sitting on the cement floor with the metal shelf half on her. A guy dressed in black stood by her with a hand gun, finger on the trigger, gun raised, ready to kill her.  
Bass stood by the doorway by a wall, as he saw the scene.  
"Get away from her," he warned the guy.  
The guy faced him and trained the gun on Bass.  
"Don't shoot," Bass said.  
The guy was unfamiliar and wasn't Militia, though. So he didn't listen and fired.  
Bass staggered back with a gun shot in his left leg.  
Through the searing pain in his leg, knowing he couldn't let anything happen to Miles' niece, he glared at the guy he didn't know.  
"Leave her alone," he repeated.  
"Who are you to tell me what to do? You're not even the General Monroe of the Militia anymore. I don't have to follow your rules. I follow my own," he replies to Monroe.  
So, he knows me. I must be famous in even this part of the country. I'll have to teach him some manners, Monroe thought to himself.  
Monroe stepped towards him, facing him just inches away.  
"Now listen to me. I may not be the general anymore, but I play by the rules. When it comes to Miles' family, you leave them the hell alone."  
They did a stare down with one another.  
"Well, I don't," the guy replied.  
The guy pointed his gun at Bass again.  
"So, you'd do anything for Miles; even after everything you've done to everyone around you?"  
"Hell, yeah."  
The guy looked at Charlie and trained his gun on her again.  
Sebastian Monroe grabbed his arm, twisting it away from her. And then they were fighting over the gun, Bass determined to save Charlie from a certain death, the guy determined to get rid of Bass and kill Charlie.  
Suddenly, Bass felt another jolt of pain, as the gun went off, but kept on until he finally got the gun away and knocked the guy out. He then stumbled back and leaned against the wall by the door, hand to his gut wound. He had done it. He had saved Charlie; but with a price. He was hurt. Now he knew what Miles had felt when he had been shot in the gut back in the war before the blackout happened.  
This is it. I'm done for, he thought to himself.

Once she had the shelf off of her, she made up her mind to help the guy that had just saved her life. She didn't know why he had done it, but she had been paying attention to what had been going on and knew what he had said. He was doing it for Miles' sake, but she had seen that Monroe cared about her. She guessed she had to stop calling him Monroe though, because he wasn't a part of the Militia anymore as that guy had announced.  
She ran towards him, as he sat with his back up against the wall.  
She knelt in front of him.  
He looked at her.  
"I guess I'm dying then," he commented.  
"You're not," she assured him, and then looked around at the shelves to see if there was anything to help staunch the bleeding or take care of the wound.  
"You're just saying that," he told her.  
She went to a nearby shelf and grabbed part of a white sheet. She figured it would work for now, so she headed back over to him.  
She knelt down again.  
He knew what she was attempting, so he took his hand away from his wound and she wrapped it around his waist and over the wound.  
"Let's go," she said.  
She helped him to his feet, an arm around him, his arm around her shoulders, and they both walked that way as they headed down the halls to go find out where Rachel and the others were hiding out at. They both knew it had to be in one of the rooms. And while they did that, they also went in search of the infirmary.  
As they headed down yet another hall, they found finally found the infirmary.  
Once they entered, Charlie closed the door and Bass sat on a bed, while Charlie got the supplies she needed to help both of his wounds.

When his wounds were bandaged up, they left the infirmary and looked for Rachel and the others. That didn't take long, because they found Nora, Miles, Aaron, and Aaron's wife in a room that had only one door.  
Once they were inside the room, Aaron closed the door behind them. And then the questions started.  
"What's he doing here?" Nora asked.  
"Why are you here?" Rachel directly asked Bass.  
"Why did you bring him here?" Aaron asked Charlie.  
"Bass," Miles greeted, seeing the shape he was in. No matter what, he and Bass were still best friends. They would always and forever be brothers.  
"He saved my life," Charlie answered Nora and Aaron.  
"I saved your daughter," Bass answered Rachel.  
Miles and Bass looked at one another knowingly.  
Bass and Rachel looked at one another.  
Everyone was silent, finally accepting the fact that Bass was a part of them now; especially, after Bass told them what had happened with him and the Militia, and what Charlie told them went on between them and the unknown guy.  
Soon, everyone headed towards level twelve to turn the lights back on.  
THE END!


	15. Life Saver

Characters: Bass, Miles, Tom, Charlie

Summary: Set in the S1 finale "The Dark Tower" when Miles told Bass to run after saving him. Set afterward, too. Let's just say that there's some deleted scenes from the show, some Charlie/Bass stuff, and it's centered on Bass. He finds a hurt Charlie. Will he help her? Will he get her safely back to Miles? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Bass/Miles (friendship; family)  
Bass/Charlie  
Miles/Charlie (family)

It was a dark night, as General Sebastian Monroe sat in a wooden chair, tied up, hands tied behind his back, legs tied together in front of him and to the front chair legs.  
He knew from one of his men, as he sat there that they had a new Militia general; Tom Neville. Tom had somehow gotten to them. Now Bass was a prisoner in a Militia camp. And he didn't have any weapons. There was a guard outside the tent too, so he knew escaping would be useless about now. It could be the death of him, and he wanted to live as long as he could.  
Suddenly, behind him, he heard a soft thud at the entrance.  
A few minutes later, he looked up to see Miles Matheson standing in front of him, sword in hand. They didn't speak. They just silently looked at one another.  
Because he saw Miles there, he thought he was there to kill him, but instead, Miles said, "You asked me why I tried to kill you. You're asking the wrong question, Bass. Ask me why I couldn't."  
Bass didn't say anything.  
Miles continued, saying, "We're still brothers. That will never change."  
Miles used his sword to cut the ropes off Bass, before saying, "Run."  
"What?" Bass questioned in what sounded like a soft voice.  
"Monroe's escaping!" Miles yelled, and then told his best friend, "I said run, Bass."  
At those last words, Bass ran as fast as he could for the woods.

A few days later, days away from that Militia camp, he was walking not far from the woods, when he saw a girl on her side on a gravel road; not just any girl; Miles' niece; Charlie Matheson.  
'No', he thought, thinking she was badly hurt or injured.  
He ran towards and knelt beside her. He then gently rolled her onto her back. And when he did, she groaned. He then put her sword in its holster, which had been lying on the ground close by, before saying, "Charlie, it's me. Can you hear me?"  
He looked down at her and gently used his hand to stop her right side from bleeding further. He had never shown it, but he cared about her. Even when he had pulled a gun on her to get Rachel to cooperate, he hadn't wanted to pull the trigger on her. He cared about her for two reasons; she reminded him of Rachel and she was as much of his family as Miles was; even if she thought of him as the bad guy; the guy that killed her only brother; Danny. He hadn't given them orders to kill him, though, and he hadn't been there. It wasn't his fault that Danny had been killed. He wished he HAD been there, though. He could've possibly prevented him from getting killed.  
"Hang in there, Charlie."  
He took his hand away and gently pulled her into his arms. And as he got to his feet with her in his arms, he heard a helicopter. He knew he had to hide, so he briskly made his way inside the forest and stood under a tall, shady tree.

When the helicopter passed over the trees and the noise started to fade away, he started walking, searching for either a river or stream. He needed the help from a water source to take care of her wound.  
As he walked, she slowly came to.  
"Monroe?" she asked softly.  
"It's me. I'm saving your ass."  
He could tell that she was having trouble staying awake, and saw that she was probably about to go under again.  
"Stay awake," he urged her.  
A moment later, he found a stream.  
He layed her gently down on her back by it.  
"Talk to me," he instructed, knowing he had to keep her awake.  
"I am," she replied.  
"Tell me what happened to you out there," he said.  
He tore a piece of his white t-shirt and damped it in the stream to start in on her side wound. He knew he had to stop the bleeding, or she wouldn't make it to see next week. She had lost a lot of blood. He had to save her.  
"Militia," she told him.  
He damped the piece of his shirt to her wound to stop the bleeding.  
'Asses,' he thought.  
"What about you?" she asked him, as he gently continued to do what he could for her.  
"I'm worse than you and the others are."  
"How?"  
"I'm worse because Tom got to my men. He's the general now; not me. If they get just one chance, I'm dead. Miles is the reason I'm still alive. He rescued me a few nights ago while you were all in the tower. But then again, I guess I deserve it after everything I've done."  
He got the bleeding to stop and tied the piece of his shirt to her wound. It was all he could do until he could find bandages for her wound.  
He stood up and started to walk off, as he added, "Everything I've done, I've done for Miles. I didn't want to be the bad guy."  
He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.  
"Hell, without Miles, I'm nothing. Miles is all I have left. I went to the war with Miles, only to lose all I had of family. If Miles hadn't found me that night at the Georgia cemetery, I would've killed myself. Miles has always been my family."  
He started to walk away again.  
She got to her feet and started to slowly follow him.  
Suddenly, a gun shot rang out. Monroe and Charlie didn't know what had happened until he felt pain and Charlie saw Monroe fall to the ground.  
As Charlie ran towards Monroe, she saw a guy with a rifle disappear from a line of trees. Her first priority was helping Miles' friend, though. She'd take care of the Militia guy later.  
She knelt at his side, as he lay on his back.  
"Monroe?" she called.  
"Charlie," he almost whispered.  
He closed his eyes.  
She opened his black, leather jacket to see the damage.  
"Stay with me, Monroe."  
She took his jacket off and used it as a pillow for his head. She then tore a piece of her blue jeans and used it to apply pressure to his chest wound.  
"I'm still her. We need to find bandages and shelter, though," he half whispered.  
"We'll find shelter. I'll stop the bleeding and then we'll find a place to stay," she promised him.  
He winced in pain, as she continued to apply pressure to his wound, and then groaned in pain.  
"If I don't make it, apologize to Miles for what I've done for me," he half whispered.  
"Don't talk like that. You're not going to die. I won't lose anyone else. I've lost enough."  
Darkness started to close in on him, as everything started to grow dim.  
"I'm dying, Charlie," he half whispered, before everything went black.  
She took her jacket off and draped it over him to keep him warm.  
"I'll be back. Don't you dare die."  
She got to her feet and ran like her life depended on it. He needed help and she knew where Miles would camp at next. It wasn't far away.

When Bass woke up, he was in a room in a bed, Miles leaning against the closed door with a bottle of whiskey he was drinking.  
He slowly sat up in bed.  
He winced in pain.  
"You're awake," Miles greeted.  
"Charlie?" Bass questioned.  
"She's okay. She's the one that saved your life, pal. She told me that she knows what happened."  
Miles walked over to him and held up the bottle.  
"Drink?"  
He stood at Bass' bedside.  
"Thanks," Bass said.  
Miles handed him the bottle and Bass took a swig.  
"I owed you. You saved my life twice. It was time for me to return the favor. Get better and then we'll talk."  
Miles walked away and opened the door.  
Miles looked over his shoulder at his best friend.  
"Welcome home, Bass. You're a rebel now. Get used to it."  
Bass watched as Miles left the room, and then Bass took another swig of whiskey.  
THE END


	16. Hero ( might change this title later)

Characters: Miles, Charlie, unnamed woman (don't remember her name), unnamed husband (don't remember his name), and April

Summary: Set in S2E3? when Rachel and Eugene rescued Miles from that guy. What if Charlie had rescued him, instead? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Charlie/Miles

A/N: I made this, because ? on requested for me to write a Revolution story, in which Miles/Charlie fall in love, despite being related. I hope you enjoy. I wrote this at about midnight.

It was a dark night, as Miles tried to get out of the restraints. He needed to get out and get the tube out of his arm, before it was too late. They were slowly draining him of his blood, because there was no cure, as far as that woman's husband knew, from the poison. So, because he wanted to keep her alive as long as he could, he was using the prisoners' blood to restore her poisoned blood stream. The guy was blinded so much that he had and would, kill people to keep her alive as long as he could. Miles, on the other hand, knew that someone with poison in his or her bloodstream wouldn't live. It was useless to try.

The woman's husband left the room, leaving only one guy there to watch over his wife and Miles.

Despite his efforts to get out of the restraints, he couldn't. One hand was hurt and he was starting to feel light-headed and weak.

Once Charlie found the place and found a way in, which was to silently remove the floor vent, she saw the scene. And once she was in the room, she silently snuck up behind the guy and killed him with her sword by slashing his throat open.

Once by the table, she started working on undoing the restraints as quickly as she could.

Miles felt a little weak, as she started getting the restraints off him and the tube out of his arm, but he had to get April out one way or another.

"April's here. We have to get her out of here," he informed her.

Charlie knew he was right, as she helped him slowly to his feet, an arm around him, his arm around her shoulders.

"What about her?" Charlie asked, referring to the sick woman lying in bed.

"She won't make it. She's poisoned. We can't do anything for her," he informed her.

Knowing he knew best, even at his worse, she didn't argue with him.

Once they were out of the room with the men all killed, they were able to get April out of the cage and went back towards the room, before disappearing the same way Charlie had appeared.

Soon, they were on the road, them in the cart attached to the horse, April riding the horse on the way back to where they were all staying at.

"Thanks. You saved my life," Miles said to her.

She gave him a smile, looking at him.

" You know I'd do anything for you, Miles," she replied to him.

He gave her a small smile.

"I know."

They leaned towards each other, seated next to each other.

A moment later, they were kissing.

The End!


End file.
